powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wire Proficiency
The ability to use wires with great skill. A variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Wiremanship/Threadmanship * Thread Proficiency * Thread/Wire Mastery Capabilities Users are able to able to demonstrate natural aptitude for the way of the wire or thread. The user is able to wield a wire or thread with great proficiency in range, accuracy and speed allowing them to perform feats such as wrapping then pulling things or bringing them closer, binding their opponents, scaring/lashing opponents, binding then snatching others weapons, swinging from high altitudes and slicing the flesh of their enemies when striking at great speed. Applications * Grants a great attack range and versatility, distant or close. ** Wide area attacks taking down multiple opponents. * Strangulation or even break an opponent's neck with wires. ** Utilize wires as extension of fingers for claws. ** Use wires/threads as slicing whips, due to them being as malleable as whips and sharp as swords. ** Use wires to conduct fire or electricity to increase damage. ** Infuse poison, in wires to increase lethality of cuts. * Swing and grapple from structures, targets, or even clouds. ** Attach to clouds achieve the appearance of Levitation/Gliding. * Control the sharpness of the wires with delicate movements, allowing one to cut through matter or pick up objects without harming them. ** Create cocoons with wires to gather air bubbles for breathing in air-lacking areas. ** Use wires/threads to retrieve severed limbs and reattach them. ** Take control over opponents like puppets by attaching wires onto their limbs or spinal nerves. ** Combine with Needle Proficiency to sew things together. * Set innovative traps beforehand or even during combat. ** Bind enemies by entangling them. ** Create webs for widespread capture. * Attach wires to projectiles to control their trajectory. ** Impale targets by launching wires/threads forward similar to bullets and arrows. ** Launch wires with projectiles to spread them out into a network, creating a webbing to trap the targets or a force-field. * Compress and wrap wires/threads together to form weapons and armors. Associations * Adoptive Muscle Memory * Elemental Wire/Thread Generation ** Energy Wire/Thread * Empathic Weaponry * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Marksmanship * Hair Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Metal Manipulation * Sentient Weaponry * Soul-Bound Weaponry * Thread Manipulation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Touch * Wire Manipulation * If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: ** Energy Blades ** Spatial Slicing ** Temporal Slicing ** Energy Blasts ** Wire/Thread-shaped Beam Emission ** Weapon Infusion Limitations * Mostly used for long ranged user, may be at a disadvantage at close range. * If using multiple wires, they possible for them to get tangled. * Length of wire may limit one's overall range. Known Users : See also: Razor Floss. Manga/Anime Video Games * Kurenai (Red Ninja: End of Honor) Western Novels * Ingrid Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family) Gallery File:Seven_Flash.png|Kaori Kanzaki (A Certain Magical Index) is skilled with wires, and can use magic to split seven of them into thousands to cut her opponents. File:Lubbock_Wielding_Crawstail.png|Lubbock (Akame Ga Kill!) using Infinite Uses: Crawstail to manipulate wires made out of a Danger Beast's hair in so many versatile ways, and even hide them inside his mouth. File:Alice_Fuji_using_Spider's_Thread.png|Alice Fuji (Arachnid) using her Spider's Thread weapon that launches hooked blade with thread attached to it, which she uses skillfully for traps, offenses, defenses, detection, and collecting air bubbles. File:Yashamaru_with_his_Kokujo.png|Yashamaru (Basilisk) wields his Black Ropes, women's hair given alchemical treatment with animal oils for steel consistency, like extension of his own body, piercing, flaying or binding his opponents. File:Jenos_Hazard's_Excelion.png|Jenos Hazard (Black Cat) wielding his Excelion, which contains indestructible Orichalcum wires that he can use to cut anything or skillfully hold without harming. File:Rika_Aragami's_Wires.png|Rika Aragami (Corpse Princess) uses claws to rake someone's face, and can fire off wires to bind them in place. File:Machi_Nen_Threads.png|Machi (Hunter X Hunter) forming her Nen Threads that she can use masterfully for attacks, bindings or traps. File:Yura_Controlling_Hair.png|Yura (InuYasha) using the hair of her victims, amassed over the years, to masterfully attack, control, track, and reattach limbs, and can even set them on fire to burn her foes. File:Renkotsu's_Steel_Threads.png|Renkotsu (InuYasha) using steel threads to capture his enemies, and setting them on fire with oil to burn them alive. File:Nao_Yuuki's_Wires.png|Nao Yūki (My-Hime) wields dual metal claws with metal wires that she can use to ensnare and cut her targets. She has a habit of licking the claws. File:Manipulated_Shuriken_Technique.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using translucent and elastically durable wires to manipulate the trajectory of shurikens with many tactics possible. File:Kidōmaru's_Threads.png|Kidōmaru (Naruto) using his stronger-than-steel spider webbing threads to capture his enemies, compress for weapons and create a network alarm. File:Nuibari.png|Kushimaru Kuriarare (Naruto) using Nuibari, a longsword with a long wire, to pierce and bind a bundle of corpses together in a skillful and gruesome manner. File:Monju.jpg|Monju (Naruto) can use his wires to slice through steel or to form protective barriers. File:Kubinashi_Using_Ayatori_String_Technique.png|Kubinashi (Nurarihyon's Grandson) using his Ayatori String Technique to capture and kill his targets with great control over a strong thread. File:Doflamingo's_Strings.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) can use his strings to cut through matter, swing through the clouds, manipulate people, create a clone and force-field. File:Kurenai's_Tetsugen.png|Kurenai (Red Ninja: End of Honor) has mastered using her Tetsugen as a weapon, the very wire that once nearly took her life. File:Haruki_Sagae's_garrote_wire.png|Haruki Sagae (Riddle Story of Devil) wielding a garrote wire with great skills to strangle her targets. File:Gein's_Wires.png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin) using his diamond-filament steel wires to grasp objects and cut through objects. File:Gein's_Wires_(Cinema-Ban).png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration) utilizing his wires with launcher darts at his fingertips to fire them off at high speed. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement